Heroes Rewards
by Caz89
Summary: Angel and Spike are rewarded with the greatest gift they could have been after that fateful battle in the alley.
1. Finally

Heroes Rewards

Note: Please Review

Disclaimer: I own nothing but if I did James M, David B, Marc B and Bailey Chase (Graham) would never have shirts on and would pay attention to me and me only.

Summary: What happens in the alley after the Angel finale _Not Fade Away._

One single monster left to kill.

They looked at each other with the exact same expression. Each knew what that it meant, "_We've not come this far to let this one last demon kill us."_

They had been fighting for hours. Wes had died before the battle had even begun, Gunn was on the verge of joining his sister in heaven and Illyria was either dead or doing the only thing she knew how to do properly, beating the hell out of something that they couldn't get to.

Each believing it was their time, thought back over lives. Spike's thoughts were predominantly Buffy and all the moments they had shared. Many of the other people in his life, good and bad, found their way into his head as well: the Scoobies, Angel's gang, his old vampiric buddies Angelus, Darla and of course Dru; and finally his mother. Buffy had a feature role Angel's thoughts too. She had been his first true love so would remain in his heart forever. He thought of his son and his son's mother, Conner and Darla; Dru, his already fallen comrades Wes, Fred, Doyle and of course his beloved Cordy.

Spike was in so much pain he didn't think he could carry on but words from Burning Heart, a song from one his favourite movies; Rocky, came into his head

"In the warriors code 

_There's no surrender_

_Though his body says 'stop'_

_His spirit cries 'NEVER'"_

This seemed to give him a fresh burst of energy: made him realise that if he was going to save the world he had to carry on fighting. He also realised that if he had even the slightest chance of being with Buffy then he would have to live through this almighty battle.

Angel knew he still had to fight the good fight, much as he had been doing the past 7 years, and if this was to be that fights end then he was damn well going to win it. He would have his end no other way but saving the world, a true hero's death.

Spike fought the demon with all the strength his thoughts of Buffy had given him but that wasn't enough and the demon knocked him to the ground. Angel stepped up, morphed into gameface and took the fight to the demon. 1 minute later Angel reached round the demons head and snapped its neck with all the remaining strength he had.

"It's finally over. We did it!" Shouted Angel.

"Yep we did. Now could I get a little help, please?" Spike asked.

Angel replied by reaching out his hand and helping Spike to his feet. They embraced, two of the worlds most amazing and successful warriors ever.

Tears threatened to force their way down Angel's cheeks as he saw Gunn and Illyria's spent bodies lying mere feet from each other. They had gone to join the others now. He had lost everyone but Spike. His workers, warriors, friends were reunited in heaven but he had lost them and it was almost too much to bear.

Still in the dark of that saddening evening, a bright light descended from the heavens where all Angel's friends were now at peace. It was one of the powers and as it took human form it began to speak.

"Spike, Angel you have succeeded and for that we thank you. We also reward you each with this, your humanity."

With that he extended his arms and two glowing orbs flew forward from them into the chests of Spike and Angel. They began to glow like Halloween lanterns and like when their souls had been returned to them.

Shortly after the spirit had left and gone to its heavenly home the two new humans ceased to continue glowing and it was Spike who spoke first:

"I can feel it, I can feel my heart beating."

"I know, I know. Me too." Replied Angel.

Stood in momentary silence basking in the wonder of their new humanity, the nights events finally became too much for Angel and he let his tears over his fallen friends, his own survival and his and Spike's new humanity. Spike not wanting to cry himself looked away and thought of what to do next.

Angel asked the most pointless question ever asked:

"What are you going to do now?"

He of course knew that Spike was going to Rome, to Buffy and to a life he hoped they could share.

Spike turned to leave but was stopped by Angel's leather clad arm on his own.

"Hurt her and I won't hesitate for a single second to kill you." Were Angel's words to Spike.

"Mate, if I hurt her there won't be a me left to kill." Replied Spike.

They locked eyes for a second and knew that there had not been 1 word of a lie in each other's words.

"Now go, be with her and enjoy your life together."

"Enjoy your life too mate and stay in touch."

These were their last words to each other as they hugged one last time and headed in opposite directions to their new lives.

**Note**: Again please review. I may continue I dunno yet though.


	2. Remeeting

FYI I wasn't trying to condone what Angel did to Lindsey, I thought it was kinda mean even though I didn't like Lindsey, but I thought that after everything else that he has done that he deserved to be made human.

Anways on with the next chapter and don't forget to review.

Stepping off Wolfram and Hart's private jet into the glorious Roman sunlight, Spike squinted and drew his coat further around himself. He hadn't been in direct sunlight for more than about 5 seconds in hundreds of years so no wonder he was reacting this way.

All the time he was travelling here he was thinking about what to say to Buffy, how he'd explain the past years events to her. So far he had "Hi Buffy." So it was safe to say it wasn't going that well.

Spike wasn't much of a flier so one other tiny little thought he had was: "At least there's bloody alcohol on board."

Walking through the airport, Spike began to get slightly more nervous but excited nonetheless. He was finally going to get to see the woman he lived for, Buffy. He was slightly apprehensive about her reaction to his return though: would she welcome him with open arms or throw him out the door and never talk to him again. Only time would tell.

It took him about half an hour to reach Buffy's apartment.

Everyone who walked past spike stared

"Bloody wankers." He muttered underneath his breath. He couldn't see what was wrong with him but it was probably a shock to the people of Rome to see a man with peroxide hair clad in black leather in the middle of the blistering hot summer. When he realized why people were staring, Spike decided he needed more appropriate clothing for this time of year in this country.

As he walked up to Buffy's front door, Spike began to get even more nervous. He tried to knock on the door but couldn't. After 5 minutes he thought himself ridiculous

"You killed your own mother twice and now you can't knock on a door." He whispered to himself. He finally decided that it was now or never, so reached out his hand and knocked.

Buffy, not expecting anyone, was at the door reasonably quickly. Opening it and finding herself staring into Spike's beautiful blue eyes brought tears to her eyes and these word to her mouth:

"Spike it's you, it's really you."

"Yep." Was all he could manage to say. He was left speechless by her beauty that seemed to have grown since he last saw her.

She didn't even think to ask why or how he was in the sunlight, she just threw herself into his arms. The man who loved her was here and she wouldn't let him go because she loved him too. Whether he had not believed her in the Hellmouth or just couldn't bring himself to watch her die, she had meant every single word of what she had said to him.

"Can I come in then?"

That was the new chapter folks. Please review. In the next chapter (if I can actually write one) I might do it about what Angel did after he and Spike parted but let's just wait and see.


	3. The Hardest Thing

Before I start on the new chapter I would like to say that reviews are for telling me about what you thought of the story or about how you think I could improve it and not writing about some evil dead guy who virtually no-one cared about. If you think I'm mean for saying this then so be it but that is what I think.

Next chapter then.

This was one of the hardest things he'd ever done or ever have to do in his entire existence. Saying a final goodbye to these people would nearly destroy him.

The funerals of the latest victims, Wes, Gunn and Illyria (who was buried in Fred's name), had taken place last week. Wes and Fred's parents had been there along with friends and, of course, Gunn's old crew. Even Spike and Buffy had been there. Spike had grown close to these people over the past year and felt he need to say goodbye. They also felt that Angel needed as much support as they could give him if he was going to survive this day.

Before he could at least pretend that they could come back but now he was going to visit their graves he knew that wouldn't happen.

Cordy had already been buried here about a month earlier and Angel could not think of a better place to bury the others than right next to her.

He had barely survived the funerals. He had only managed to get through them because he felt he needed to be strong for the others. He had finally let his tears fall when he was on his own. The deaths had hit him hard and he would continue to feel them for the rest of his life.

Walking towards some of his closest friends final resting places, Angel felt the tears forming in his eyes just waiting to fall down his cheeks.

Finally after 5 minutes Angel was stood in front of the headstones that bore the names of the people who he held closest to his heart. They read as follows:

_**Cordelia Chase**_

_Had courage beyond reckoning_

_Will be remembered forever_

__

_****_

_**Wesley Wyndam-Pryce**_

_Respected by all _

_Forgotten by none_

__

_****_

_**Winifred "Fred" Burkle**_

_Had a solution for every thing_

_Except one _

__

_****_

_**Charles Gunn **_

_Went out the way he lived _

_Fighting for those he loved_

Angel had chosen the words himself, fitting tributes for the people he loved the most.

Reading the words over and over again, seeing the freshly turned earth on three of the graves and seeing the flowers mourners had left, Angel began to sob the deaths finally hitting him properly.

"Why them? After everything it should have been me that died. They had so much to live for." Angel though to himself.

It would always be hard for Angel, surviving when those around him had died. He would always feel that he didn't deserve to live if they hadn't but Spike had begun to put things in perspective for him.

"I'm sorry they're dead, mate. I know you'll miss 'em and so will I but you gotta remember that they're in heaven, they're happy, they're together and after saving the world I'm sure you'll go there too and see them again."

Angel would always feel guilty about living when they had died but Spike's comforting words had helped to at least begin to get over it. He knew now that he would be reunited with his friends again and that gave him the strength to live each day.

Please review.


	4. No More Secrets

Here's the next chapter folks.

Waking up next to Buffy every morning put a great big smile on Spike's face. He'd just lie there and watch her sleep.

Everything was coming together for the two of them now. They were together, happy and sharing their lives. They finally got what they wanted: someone to love and someone to love them back.

Spike did feel pretty guilty for not telling Buffy he was back but they had sorted everything out with a conversation when he had first come to Rome 3 ½ weeks ago.

"There are some things that I need to tell you Buffy." She listened as Spike told her about coming out of the amulet in Angel's LA office, being a ghost, being made corporeal again, becoming closer to Angel and his gang, the battle in the alley and finally being made human again.

"Now it's my turn." Spike returned the favour as Buffy told him of travelling the world in search of new slayers, living with Dawn and Andrew (who had become a permanent fixture in her apartment) in Rome and of course the Immortal. He found this part hard to hear which was understandable because he loved Buffy more than anything else in this world. As she told him they broke up because she found him cheating on her these words escaped his mouth.

"Wanker. Doesn't he know how to treat a woman?" He was still the same old Spike.

That day they had talked for hours.

"Dawn and Andrew are off slayer hunting so we should be on our own for at least 4 weeks." Said Buffy suggestively.

"Oh really." Replied Spike before kissing Buffy passionately.

They had scarcely left the bedroom let alone the apartment since the day he had returned. They had of course returned to LA for the funerals of Wes, Fred and Gunn but that was about it really because they were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't want to leave.

The loud ringing of the telephone woke Buffy from her slumber.

"Hello."

5 minutes later she hung up.

"That was Dawn. She and Andrew will be back in 2 days."

"So how do you reckon we should tell 'em?" asked Spike.

"Well I was thinking that we should have a meal and invite everyone over and tell them at the same time. It'll hopefully save on time and lectures."

"Sounds good but I'm not cooking." Responded Spike as he left the bedroom and went to the kitchen

"Fine then I will."

"Perfect. If you poison 'em it'll save having to tell 'em I'm back."

"You're lucky I love you or you'd be seriously injured right now."

"Love you too. Now what do you want for breakfast?"

"Cereal is fine." Answered Buffy as she followed Spike into the kitchen. She walked up to him, put her arms round his waist and kissed his neck.

"I'd better ring the guys now. Let them know about dinner." Said Buffy as she walked over to the cordless phone that was currently on its hanger on the brick wall of the kitchen.

After calls to Willow and Kennedy in Brazil, Giles in London and Xander in Cleveland, dinner was set for 2 days from now.

"Everyone coming?" asked Spike as he handed Buffy her cereal.

"Yep. Will and Kennedy, Giles and Xand." Replied Buffy.

"Great. I hope it's a funny death."

"Hey! No death jokes. It's a rule."

"Sorry. I'll try and remember for future reference."

"Just make sure you do." Spike said before kissing Buffy again and then letting her eat her breakfast.

Next chapter will be the dinner.


	5. The Dinner Part 1

Please god, for my sanity and your safety, let this be the last on Lindsey. Firstly I meant virtually no-one on the show liked him. Secondly even though I hated/despised /really didn't like the fella he probably did deserve a proper burial but he didn't get one and there's nothing I can (or want to) do about it so please nothing else.

Next chapter. This is the first part and I hope to get the next part out in the half term which is about a week and a half long. I may add more in that time depends on if I have any ideas or not.

"Come on luv. They'll be here soon."

"Ease up. I'm nearly finished." Replied Buffy to Spike as she chicken stir fry they would be eating for dinner that night, onto 8 separate plates.

A key was heard turning in the lock and then:

"Hey Buffy we're back." From Dawn and muffled noises from Andrew.

"Welcome home." Answered Buffy as she went to help Dawn and Andrew, or more accurately just Andrew, with the bags.

Spike was hidden in Buffy's bedroom. They had decided to reveal his return to this world once everyone had arrived. As he had gone into the room, Spike had left the bedroom door slightly ajar so he could see when everyone had arrived and when Buffy signalled to him that it was safe to come out. As it was night all questions about his newfound humanity would at least be put off for the time being.

Buffy manoeuvred Dawn and Andrew so they were sat on the couch facing the front door and with their backs to the room that held their back from the dead friend.

A resounding doorbell echoed through the apartment and Buffy headed towards the door to greet whoever was on the other side of it.

Opening the door, Buffy found Giles and Xander arguing over something that they will probably have forgotten about in 10 minutes time.

"You do know it's traditional to say hello when someone opens the door."

"Hello Buffy." Giles greeted his former slayer.

"Hey Buff." Came from Xander as he hugged one of his best friends.

"Hi Giles, Xand. Dawn and Andrew got back a little bit ago. They're sat in the living room. Willow and Kennedy should be along in a while."

Buffy led Giles and Xander through the oak door, down the long hallway and into the leather furnished living room.

"Giles, Xander." Called out Dawn as Buffy motioned for them to sit on the couch.

"Hey Dawnie, Andrew." Replied Xander as he pulled Dawn in close for a hug and shaking Andrew's hand.

"Nice to see you both. Hoe did the slayer hunt go?" asked Giles as he took a seat in between Dawn and Andrew. Xander seated himself on Dawn's other side.

After 5 minutes of tales of their lives since they last met, slayer hunts; major construction work and important council work among them, the doorbell sounded again.

"That'll be Willow and Kennedy." Stated Buffy. "I'll get it."

As Buffy made her way to the door for the final time tonight, she began to get more nervous. She knew that soon she would reveal that Spike had returned to the world of the living and that they were together again. She was worried about her friends reactions but at the same time knew that she didn't need their approval on how she lived her life.

"Hi Willow, Kennedy." Welcomed Buffy.

"Hi Buffy." Replied Willow as they hugged one another.

"Hello Buffy. Thanks for inviting us over." The ice between those two hadn't completely thawed yet but they were trying to get along for Willow's sake. They might be friends new day but not quite yet.

Willow had started to make her way, Kennedy closely following, towards the living room to greet the remaining members of the former Scooby gang and of course Andrew.

Spike had heard the doorbells and seen all the expected people assembled in the living room. He was getting slightly more nervous. He didn't know why though half the people in the room hated him, or used to. He did know that they were important to Buffy, which made them important to him.

As they locked eyes for a split second, Buffy gave a slight nod signalling to Spike that it was time for him to reveal himself. Quietly opening the door he stepped into the now full living room.

"Guys turn around. There's something you should see."

Simultaneously turning to face Buffy's bedroom door, with Spike stood in front of it, and each but Andrew who already knew of Spike's return to life but not to Buffy, had the same question on their mind.

"Aren't you dead?"

Hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	6. The Dinner Part 2

On with the next chapter.

As everyone except Buffy sat staring open-mouthed at Spike, it was Andrew who spoke first.

"Good to see you again Spike."

"What do you mean again?" questioned Dawn.

"I... er... mean... um... since Sunnydale." Replied Andrew, getting more nervous and trying to cover his tracks.

"You knew he was back and you didn't tell me?" asked Buffy angrily whilst walking towards Andrew.

"Well when he and Angel,"

"Angel was here too. I am soooo gonna enjoy watching Buffy kill you." Stated Dawn.

"Thanks Dawn. Anyway as I was saying when they came to get that head thingy off the Immortal he made me promise not to tell you." Continued Andrew.

Buffy looked at Spike who gave her a look as if to say "We'll talk about it later." Buffy Silently agreed.

Dawn rushed towards Spike hugging him tightly.

"You're going to have to let go eventually, little bit."

"Oh right, yeah. I am just so happy to see you. Not as much as Buffy though cos there wasn't one day when she didn't say anything about you." Buffy blushed at this comment from her younger sister.

After about 5 minutes no-one had spoken.

"Suddenly gone mute have you?"

"Sorry Buff but it's kinda a shock to see a dead guy standing in front of you." Answered Xander.

"Hey. I'm not dead anymore." Said Spike. At that Xander looked up at Spike and before he could begin to speak Spike knew what he was going to say.

"Save it. I've already had the Hurt her and I'll kill you. speech from Angel, I don't need it from you too. Or you Giles." It was as if Spike could read the mind of the former watcher.

"I hope you know what you're doing Buffy but if you're happy then I'm happy for you." Came from Giles.

"That means a lot to me. Thanks." Answered Buffy.

Dinner had long been forgotten about as Spike was bombarded with questions from everyone in the room with the exception of Buffy.

"So it was just poof and you were in Angel's office?" asked Willow.

"What do you remember from before that?" added Kennedy.

"A dragon. Really? How extraordinary." Giles was still as super-naturally orientated as ever.

"So what was it like being a ghost?" questioned Dawn. Well that and: "Why didn't you tell us you were back?"

"Evil law firm, huh? I would have made a good lawyer." Everyone rolled their eyes at Andrew.

"You and Angel killed all those demons? Saving the world again?" Xander tried his best to offer thankfulness to Spike. They had never really gotten along that well. Xander thought that Spike was never good enough for Buffy and Spike hadn't forgiven him for that. Buffy loved Spike now though so they would try to get along for her sake maybe they would even become good friends one day.

They talked through the night, sharing their adventures (happy and sad) from the past year. As the sunlight threatened to make its way into the apartment, Dawn rose from her sitting position to close the curtains but was stopped by Buffy. Dawn shot puzzled looks at both her sister and Spike and then it hit her. It was as if someone had flicked on a light switch in her brain and a huge grin spread across her face.

"Oh my god." She shouted.

Spike and Buffy smiled at each other.

"What's with all the shouting Dawnie?" asked a sleepy Willow.

"It's Spike. He's human."

The group was shocked and each wore an amazed look on their face.

"Wow. Wow." Willow repeated.

"How?" asked an interested Giles.

"Well after we'd killed all the demons in the alley al bright light came down from the sky and out steeped one of the powers. It said humanity was our reward." Spike shortened the story of what happened after he and Angel had killed all the demons.

"We of course meaning you and Angel." Stated Giles.

"Yep." Answered Spike. Happiness made its way across all those in the room. Glad to see their friend getting what he had worked so hard to achieve. In their eyes and hearts Angel, and Spike, truly deserved their shanshu's.

"Poor guy. The deaths hit him hard." Added Spike.

"Deaths?" questioned Xander.

"They're all dead now. His friends. Cordy, Wes, Fred and Gunn." Said Buffy.

Everyone bowed their heads in sadness for those whom they knew and in respect for those they didn't. This news brought back painful memories of people they'd lost. Buffy and Dawn had lost their mother, Xander had lost Anya, Willow had lost Tara, Kennedy had lost good friends in the potentials, Andrew had lost his two best friend Warren and Johnathan, Giles had lost friends when the Watcher's Council had been blown up, Spike had lost many people (mainly at his hands) and of course they had all (except Andrew and Kennedy) lost Buffy at some point. They had gotten her back but that didn't stop it from hurting. They all knew what Angel was going through, to some degree at least.

Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews and don't forget to add some more. In the next chapter I think I'm going to have Angel go back to Ireland.


	7. Homecoming

Hi there gentle readers here's the next chapter. Hope you like it and please review. As promised Angel is back in Ireland.

In 200 years all that had changed is that Ireland was more modern than the last time Angel was here. There was still bars on every corner, still drunks falling out the doors and still fights in every street, even at 10 in the morning.

Angel walked slowly down the Irish streets looking from side to side at the virtually unchanged buildings. As he reached the end of the current street he instinctively turned left and walked for 200 metres and stopped. He looked slowly up at the building he was stood in front of and his jaw dropped. This was his house, or the house he lived in when he was first human anyway. If there was one house hat he never wanted to go in again then this was surely it. You wouldn't have thought it seen as he'd been in some of the worst buildings this world had to offer. He felt an enormous amount of guilt as he suffered terrible flashbacks of his final visit here shortly after he'd risen from his grave a vampire. He saw his sister and her happiness at the return of the big brother she loved more than anything else in the world. He saw his mother and her joy at the return of her only son. He saw his father and his disgust at the reappearance of his son whom he'd always thought useless. Finally he saw his evil vampire alter ego Angelus sink his newfound fangs into each of their jugulars as Darla watched on in joy. As he came back to the present day Angel let the tears welled up in his eyes fall.

"I can't do this." thought Angel. He knew that he'd have to come back here and face all his old mistakes again but he wasn't quite ready yet. He would come back one day and finally put an end to the things that had been torturing him since the gypsies returned his soul but the pain from the past couple of months was still fresh in his mind. He needed to get over that first, or at least begin to, before he could deal with this as well. When he did return though he would finally be able to close this chapter of his life and move on with the new one he'd worked so hard to achieve.

Being driven back to the airport in a taxi through his once hometown, Angel glanced the pub he'd been in minutes before Darla had sired him. He knew what was across the street. It was: the alley. The one he'd died in. The one where his vampire life had begun. He couldn't force himself to look, but that was one place that he definitely hadn't finished with yet. If he had any hope of leading a marginally normal human life then he would have to get over everything that had happened in his whole existence and he would but not yet.

Arriving at the airport Angel realised he hadn't anywhere to go. The pain from the loss of his fallen friends would be even worse in LA, especially after today.

After 5 minutes of racking his brain, Angel knew who to call. He took out his mobile, dialled a number and waited for some to answer.

"Hello." Came the voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi Buffy, it's me. I have a favour to ask you."

Not the most brilliant or long, I know, but just go with it. Also, again, please review.

If you're interested I am in the process of writing another Buffy story that takes place in the beginning of season 6. I am also writing an ER one.


End file.
